Riddlemethis
by BrieRoyale06
Summary: Angel riddle is the daughter of tom riddle aka the dark lord. She and draco malfoy have been friends forever but when they team up to do her fathers bidding will break what they have? Or make them stronger?


Chapter 1  
Draco's P.O.V  
I walked the halls it was after hours and i needed the time alone. Pansy was getting on my last nerve the only girl that gets me is my best friend angel. And a angel she was. I sighed as i turned the corner.  
"Hia draco" angel said her bubbly personality shining.  
"hi angel" i half smiled  
"what's wrong you seem stressed."She flipped her black hair over her shoulder  
"more than you know"I said as I slid down the wall. Angel looked down at me with worry swimming in her icy blue eyes.  
"well speak up" she said with one hand in her hip.  
I looked around "not here"  
Angel rolled her eyes, grabbed my hand and dragged me into a empty classroom and did a silencing charm.  
"speak now" she crossed her arms  
I sighed "he wants me to kill dumbledore" I whispered  
"daddy??" She asked with a sigh, I nodded  
"well I'll talk to him if you want"  
"no no no I don't want him to think I'm... weak" I look  
She smirked "well we wouldn't want that but... I'll help you"  
My breath was caught in my throat  
"but ang-"She cut me off  
"plus we wouldn't want daddy finding out about you and Potter do we?"  
I looked up at her in shock how could she know?  
"how did you-"  
She laughed a angelic laugh  
"Oh please Draco I should know when my bestfriend is getting laid and if it's not by me or that slutty bitch perkinson than who??"  
"you didn't answer my question" I glared slightly  
She rolled her eyes cocking her hip to the side. She looked sexy when she dose that. 'Oh my god Draco stop it.'  
"I followed you two and its not hard to hide it you two make it obvious. Plus I'm bi I should know"  
She winked at me, I turned my head looking away hiding a blush that creeped up my neck.  
"shut it" I mumbled  
I heard foot steps outside the door. Before I could react angel was on my lap snogging me. "play along" she whispered on my lips. She played with my tie loosing it. She unbottoned my shirt, i followed her and undid hers. She ran her hands down my chest. God she knows how to turn me on. My hands gripped her waist my fingertips digging into her sides. Then the door creaked open. I heard a "uh hem" angel looked up and smirked. Her black lace bra more visible with the light filling the room.  
" Professor?" She said ever so sweetly. It was snape. He closed the door behind him.  
"I'm sure you and mr.malfoy can find some place else to finish your business?" He said in monotone. She hopped off my lap and fixed herself up.  
"I guess so" she shrugged snape glanced at me.  
"I'm sure Draco has already told you what has to be done?" He arched an eyebrow. Angel sighed  
"Yeah I know, shouldn't daddy have sent you instead?" She asked  
" I asked the same question, but he insists on Draco to do it, I am just plan B" he smirked a little. Angel giggled,  
"Hmmmm okay" she's was so nonchalant about the whole thing. "Come on Draco better get going. She grabbed my hand as we left the room.  
"Not a word-" snape started  
"To anyone" She finishes and closes the door

Angels POV

The week went by as normal as normal could be at this school. I was getting out the shower back into my headgirl dorm when I saw Dracos room door open.

"Hey Draco breakfast in here again? Or are we going to the great hall I was hoping for a tri-" I stopped mid sentence, Draco look horrible. "What happened?" I practically ran to him my towel almost falling off. He looked at me scared and sad. "Potter?" I asked softly, he may be an arse but he has feelings you know. He nodded

"He broke it off with me, he said he knew I was a death eater. I refused to take off my shirt when we got intimate again and he started saying that I was out to kill him." He said sadly not one tear fell, he was scared that the daddy would find out and kill him. "Angel your eyes are changing again" I looked up in the mirror they were a fiery red. I sighed still angry.

"It's fine, screw potter how about you get all dressed and we can go down to hogsmade for a butterbeer and sweets? I can't let him ruin our weekend... You do remember what this weekend is right?" His eyes grew wide.

"How could I forget? I would never forget. You're right screw potter I have a perfect weekend for you. Wish we were at home though." He smiled sheepishly

"That's my boy" I kissed his forehead "I'll get dressed lets gooooo you know I need food just to function" I walked out his room and went to get ready.

I sat on the head dorms common room in my legging and fluffy sweater sipping on my hot chocolate. This weekend marks nine years we've known each other and I was rescued from that horrible orphanage. Draco always makes me feel special. I finish my drink and put down my cup and glance at the still full green mug on the table. I go to my room and find I bouquet of sunflowers and red roses on my bed next to some books. I walk over and placed the flowers in a vase Dracos mum insisted I have on my dresser all the time. I went back to my bed and noticed the books were muggle books fairytales. I smile remembering the stories I would tell Draco and how he would tell me of the wizarding fairytales. I picked one up and started reading. It was different that the normal ones, twisted tales! I gasped and kept reading. After a few chapters I heard a small chuckle.

"Thought you might like them" I look up to see Draco leaning on my door way, I smiled

"I can't believe you went to a muggle bookstore and purchased these" he shrugged

"Mum took me after I told her what I wanted to get for you, Plus we needed new phones."

"So that's why you wee all smiles when you came in from shopping, you hate shopping" he sat next to me on the bed. I took the books and placed them on my nightstand "you had to get me all of them though?" He smiled

"I know you'll love them all and had to get the other ones" I jumped on him and we both laughed falling back.

"Not to ruin the mood but is it true?" I asked

"Is what true" he answered I tilted my head to the side my long black hair like a curtain over us.

"You and potter?" He rolled his eyes

"We're done I knew it was dangerous I made him hate me on purpose so it wouldn't bother him as bad"

"Well aren't you sweet" I went to get off him but he placed his hands firmly on my waist. "What?" I snapped

"You were jealous?"

"I said no such thing" I said and he tightened his grip "quit it"

Dracos POV

Her eyes turned red and I let go and she got off of me.

"I'm sorry I don't know what came over me"

"I do" she growled her eyes beaming red she took a deep breath and I watched her closely I don't know what she can do in that form. "I know what daddy has you doing must be stressful, he agreed to have me help you." I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Honestly?" I asked she nodded

"I saw your pesky tricks to kill him now it's my turn" she smirked "I am my fathers child after all"

—--hey it's Brie royale! Thank you for reading this new fan fic. I don't know if I'll continue this story but I'll see where it goes, if I get any ideas for the story to go on or if you have any PM me and sub just RiddleXMalfoy tips thank you again I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
